Call of Daisy
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Tatanga's back with an army. Only this time the army is armed with guns. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy have to find weapons and fight back. What can two heroic plumbers, a prim and proper princess and a tomboy princess do against an army? Please R&R Rated T for violence
1. The First Assult

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Luigi and Daisy were sitting on the couch at Luigi's mansion watching TV. Suddenly the door to their mansion was kicked open. Tatanga stepped in and said "I'm here for the princess." Luigi jumped up and stood between Daisy and Tatanga and said "if you want her, you'll have to go through me." "Ok" Tatanga said as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Luigi. Daisy grabbed a book off a table by the couch and threw it at Tatanga. The book hit him in the wrist, causing him to drop the gun. Luigi ran over, tackled him and punched him in the jaw as hard as he could, knocking Tatanga unconscious. Daisy walked over and hugged Luigi. Suddenly they heard a voice say "clone zero-nine-seven report." Luigi rolled Tatanga over and saw a radio clipped to his belt. "Clone zero-nine-seven come in!" the voice said again. Luigi picked up the radio and said "who is this?" "This is Tatanga" he said "it appears you were able to defeat one of my clones." "One of them?" Luigi asked. "Yes" Tatanga said "I have many more, one hundred and forty-nine more to be exact. Far too many for you and your brother to defeat; but since you two often surprise me with your strength and cunning, I have armed my clones. You and your brother and that pink princess will die. Then the fair Princess Daisy will be all mine." "That's what you think" Luigi said. "Well" Tatanga said "since you are so confident, let us see how you deal with five clones. Things may get hot for you. Clone squad seven, attack!" They heard a noise outside. They looked out the door and saw five clones running toward the mansion. Luigi saw that one of them had a flamethrower and the others had rifles. He quickly grabbed the pistol that the first clone had dropped. He took careful aim and fired at the clone holding the flamethrower. The bullet hit him between the eyes, the clone immediately fell. Luigi quickly began shooting the other clones, killing all four of them. Then he looked at Daisy and said "I've gotta get to Mario and Peach." Daisy smirked and said "don't you mean we have to get to Mario and Peach?" Luigi smiled slightly and said "I thought you would say something like that. Ok, grab a weapon and let's go." Daisy looked down at her dress then she looked at Luigi and said "I'll be right back." She ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later wearing jeans, a yellow tee shirt and tennis shoes. "Ready" she said smiling. They ran out to the dead clones. Luigi grabbed an M-14 with a silencer and a scope, he picked up all the clips he could find and put them in his pockets. Daisy took the flamethrower off of a clone and strapped it onto her back. Then she grabbed a .357 revolver and put it in her belt and put all the .357 bullets she could find in her pocket. Then they began running toward Peach's castle. Meanwhile at the castle, Mario was trying to hold the doors shut as six clones were trying to pull them open. The clones began to over power him and pull the doors open. Mario looked through the gap where the doors were being opened. When he saw the clones had guns, he looked over his shoulder and said "Peach, go hide." Then he heard a very quiet, strange sound and saw one of the clones fall. He heard the sound again and another clone fell. The clones began looking around. Suddenly Mario heard Daisy yell "Mario, get back!" He took several steps back, then he felt a sudden burst of heat and saw flames engulf the clones outside the doors. All of the clones fell one by one. Then the door was pulled open and Mario saw Daisy with a flamethrower. He looked at her and said "don't get me wrong, thanks for the help; but what's with the flamethrower?" Daisy smiled and said "Tatanga gave his clones guns, so it's only fair if we have them." "Ok" Mario said "by the way, what was that weird sound?" "That was me" Luigi said as he walked up to them "silenced rifles do sound weird don't they?" "Yeah" Mario said "so what's with the Tatangas and the guns?" "Well" Luigi said "Tatanga made a lot of clones of himself and gave them guns to kill me, you and Peach so he could have Daisy to himself." "I see" Mario said "so I guess he doesn't know that Daisy would rather die than marry him." "Apparently not" Daisy said. Peach walked up and asked "why do you two have guns?" "We'll explain later" Daisy said "in the meantime, Peach go get out of your dress and put on shorts and a tee shirt or something." "Why?" Peach asked. Daisy sighed and said "just do it." "Ok" Peach said as she turned and walked toward the stairs. Luigi looked at Mario and said "find yourself a weapon bro, you're gonna need it." "Ok" Mario said. He walked out and took an M-60 from a dead clone and began to put ammo belts over his shoulder. Soon Peach came down in pink shorts and a pink tee shirt with pink tennis shoes. Daisy rolled her eyes and said "yeah, that's subtle and unnoticeable." "What?" Peach asked. "Nothing" Daisy said "grab a gun and let's go." "I don't like guns" Peach said. "Learn to like them" Luigi said "you're going to need one." "But, I don't like them" Peach said "they are loud." Daisy let out a frustrated sigh and said "for the love of, grab a gun and be ready to shoot it or stay here all alone with a bunch of Tatanga clones running around!" "Ok, ok I'll get a gun" Peach said. She walked out and picked up a mini Uzi. "So, how many clones are there?" Mario asked. "There were a hundred and fifty" Luigi said "but, we've killed twelve so there are a hundred and thirty-eight left." Luigi saw that Peach didn't pick up any ammo. "Grab all the magazines you can find Peach" he said "We'll need all the ammo we can get." "I don't think we are going to have time to read, Luigi" Peach said. Luigi rolled his eyes and shook his head then he said "Mario, help her." Mario looked at Peach and said "the little rectangle containers with bullets in them, Peach. Grab as many as you can find." "Oh" she said "you could have just said that, Luigi." Luigi sighed and said "I probably should have. Anyway let's go." "Where?" Mario asked "we don't know where he is." "Well" Luigi said "the type of radio the clone had only works up to about twenty miles, and he probably went to Sarasaland first to try Daisy's castle, so I thought we could start looking there." "Sounds like a plan" Mario said. They began walking toward Sarasaland; soon Luigi said "stop." He pointed down a hill. They looked and saw a single clone standing in the open. "Probably a scout" Luigi said. Mario smiled and said "let's go get him." "Wait" Luigi said "I think I can get him from here." "No way" Mario said "he's at least a hundred and fifty yards away, let's just charge him." "Let me try to get him" Luigi said "if I miss, you can charge him." "Fine" Mario said. Luigi laid down and took aim. He slowed his breathing and began to squeeze the trigger. When he fired, they all watched the clone. The clone immediately dropped its gun and fell to its knees then collapsed face first and lay still. "Wow" Mario said. "Nice shot" Daisy said. "Thanks" Luigi said as he stood up. "Let's keep going" Mario said. They didn't see another clone for almost half an hour. "This is easy" Peach said. "Too easy" Luigi said. "Yeah" Daisy said "I've got a bad feeling." Suddenly they heard machine gun fire. "Take cover!" Luigi yelled. Peach ducked down behind a rock, Mario got behind a tree, Luigi and Daisy laid behind a log. Luigi peeked over the log and saw a small building made of sticks with a heavy machine gun barrel sticking out of it. "What do we do?!" Peach called out. "We charge it" Mario said. "No!" Luigi said "That's not a good idea!" Mario smirked at him and said "last time we did it your way, now we do it my way." Mario jumped out from behind the tree and began running toward the machine gun nest firing his M-60. A bullet hit his shoulder. Mario quickly ran and ducked behind a rock. "Mario!" Luigi yelled "Are you ok?!" "Yeah" Mario said "it's just a scratch on the arm." Luigi sighed in relief, then he said "does anybody else wanna try that or do you want to listen to me?" "We'll listen" Daisy said. "Ok" Luigi said "hey Peach." "Yes?" Peach replied. "When he has to reload, me and you are going to distract him" Luigi said. "Ok" Peach said. Luigi looked at Daisy and said "while me and Peach distract him; I want you to sneak over to the right side and when I give the word, light it up." "Got it" Daisy said. The firing stopped, Luigi peeked over the log and saw the clone reloading. "Now!" he said. Luigi popped up and fired three rounds at the machine gun nest. Daisy began sneaking around. Then Peach yelled "Hey, what's the matter?! Can't hit us?! You have that big gun and you can't even kill two plumbers and two princesses?! I bet you couldn't even shoot an elephant!" Luigi looked and saw that Daisy was in position. The machine gun started firing again. "Daisy!" Luigi yelled "NOW!" Daisy began spraying the machine gun nest with flames. "Burn, you alien scum, burn!" She yelled as she sprayed the nest. Once the nest burned down, Daisy yelled "clear!" Luigi ran over to Mario and began looking at his shoulder. Once he had bandaged it, he looked at Daisy and said "great job." "Thanks" Daisy said "and way to go on the distraction, Peach." "Thank you" Peach said smiling. "Here they come!" Mario said pointing in front of them. They looked and saw about thirty clones running toward them. "Call it Luigi" Daisy said. Luigi looked around and said "uh…uh…we…we gotta…uh…we gotta…Mario, here's your chance! Mow 'em down!" Mario smiled and pointed his M-60 toward the clones and began firing, moving the barrel side to side, spraying the clones with bullets. "Yahoo!" he yelled as he sprayed them. They heard a click. Mario looked down and saw that the M-60 was empty. He took one of the belts off of his shoulder and started reloading. The clones took advantage and quickened their pace. Peach raised her Uzi and began firing at the clones. She emptied her entire magazine, but didn't hit a single clone; but she slowed them down and gave Mario time to finish reloading. He opened fire and finished killing the clones. Daisy walked over to Peach and said "nice going Peachy, but next time fire in short bursts. It makes you more accurate and saves ammo." "Ok" Peach said "how do I reload it." Daisy chuckled and showed Peach how to reload the Uzi. "Ok, let's keep moving" Mario said. Soon they reached the Sarasaland border. "Look" Peach said pointing to something. They all looked and saw a large spaceship. "Well" Mario said "you were right Luigi." "What's the plan?" Daisy asked. "Well" Luigi said "by my count we've killed about forty-five or fifty clones, that means Tatanga still has about one hundred left. So attacking the ship now would be suicide. We need to set a trap and get them where we want them." "What's the trap?" Mario asked. "Follow me" Luigi said. He led them to a small intersection. "Ok" Luigi said "Mario I want you in that house with your gun out that window. That should give you cover and let you fire anywhere in the intersection." "Ok" Mario said. "Peach" Luigi said. "Yes" she replied. "I want you with Mario" Luigi said "shoot any clones that get too close and cover Mario when he has to reload." "Got it" Peach said. "Daisy I want you in that house across the street" Luigi said. "Right" Daisy said. Luigi looked at her and said "If it's purple, burn it." "No problem" Daisy said. "I'll be in that second story window" Luigi said. "How do we get them here?" Mario asked. "Leave that to me" Luigi said "Daisy, I need to borrow your pistol." Daisy handed Luigi her .357 and a handful of bullets and asked "what are you going to do?" "Don't worry about it" Luigi said "you guys just get ready." Luigi walked toward the space ship while Mario, Peach and Daisy got into position. After a few minutes, they heard three gunshots, then they heard Luigi yell "over here you alien scum!" Then there were two more gunshots. Soon they saw Luigi running toward them. "They're coming!" Luigi said as he ran into a house and ran up the stairs to a window. The clones began running into the intersection. "Now!" Luigi yelled. They all opened fire and the clones began dropping. The clones kept coming. Luigi saw one sneak into the house with Mario and Peach. He quickly took aim and shot it between the eyes. Mario was reloading when the clone fell next to him. He looked up at Luigi and nodded. Luigi nodded back. Mario saw that the clone had a combat shotgun. He looked at Peach and saw that she still wasn't hitting any clones. He grabbed the shotgun and handed it to Peach and said "use this, it's bigger." Peach put the Uzi down and took the shotgun and fired it at a clone. Half of the buckshot hit a clone running toward them. The clone was thrown back a few feet by the blast. Peach looked at the shotgun and said "wow." Then she took aim and continued firing. Mario finished reloading and began firing again. After ten minutes the clones stopped coming. It was silent for a few minutes before Luigi yelled "Clear!" They all came into the intersection. "Everybody ok?" Daisy asked. "Yup" Luigi said. "Yes" Peach said. "Yeah" Mario said. "Ok" Luigi said "take ammo from the clones and let's go get Tatanga." Mario, Peach and Luigi began gathering ammo. Daisy took her flamethrower off and took a fresh flamethrower off a clone and strapped it on. Luigi gave Daisy back her .357 revolver. She reloaded it and out it back in her belt. "Alright" Luigi said "let's go." He grabbed a radio off of a clone as they headed to Tatanga's ship. When they were outside the ship, Luigi pushed the button on the radio and said "Attention Tatanga, all your clones are dead. Now come out here and fight." "Fine" Tatanga said "a one on one fight with the green one." "You're on" Luigi said. Tatanga came out wearing a cape, which was the only way to tell him apart form the clones. He was also carrying an ax. Luigi took the clip out of his rifle and fired the round in the chamber into the ground; and got ready for a hand to hand fight. Five clones came out of the ship and followed Tatanga. Mario pointed his M-60 at the clones and said "no, no this fight is one on one. Get back in the ship before I shoot." Tatanga turned and nodded. The clones went back into the ship. Mario, Peach and Daisy stepped back and gave Luigi and Tatanga room. Tatanga swung the ax, Luigi jumped back avoiding it. He ran forward and swung his rifle at Tatanga, he ducked dodging the swing. Tatanga swung down on Luigi. Luigi raised his rifle and used it to block the ax. Then he lunged forward and head butted Tatanga in the stomach. Tatanga stepped back. Luigi hit him in the face with the stock of his rifle. Then he hit Tatanga in the wrist hard with the barrel of his gun, causing him to drop the ax. Luigi hit him in the stomach with the rifle, then he smacked him in the face with the stock, knocking him down. "I yield" Tatanga said. "Good choice" Luigi said. Daisy walked over and kicked Tatanga in the head, knocking him out. "Was that necessary?" Peach asked. "No, not really" Daisy said "but it sure felt good." The five clones came out again. Luigi quickly put a new clip in his rifle and cocked it. He pointed it at the clones and said "take Tatanga and get out of here." The clones didn't move. Daisy drew her pistol, pointed it straight up, fired a round and yelled "NOW!" The clones quickly grabbed Tatanga and dragged him back into the ship and flew away. The brothers and the princesses started walking back toward the Mushroom Kingdom. "What are we gonna do about the bodies?" Mario asked. "We'll worry about that tomorrow" Daisy said "for now let's just take the rest of the day off." "I'll send some toads out to collect the weapons" Peach said. "Yeah" Mario said "we'll lock them in the vault in the castle." "Not this one" Luigi said holding up his M-14 "this one stays in the mansion with me." "Same goes for mine" Daisy said. As Luigi and Daisy walked back into the mansion, the clone Luigi had knocked out earlier punched him in the face knocking Luigi down. "I guess I didn't hit you hard enough" Luigi said. The clone pulled out a knife and glared at Luigi and said "die!" "Excuse me" Daisy said. The clone looked at her. Daisy smiled and said "I hate to ruin your fun, but…" She quickly drew her revolver and shot the clone between the eyes. Then she helped Luigi up. Luigi smiled and said "thanks." "Don't mention it" Daisy said smiling. Meanwhile on Tatanga's ship, Tatanga was coming to. He looked at a clone and asked "how many of you are left?" "Seven" the clone said. Tatanga gritted his teeth and said "start the cloning machine, get me more weapons and find a suitable place to train an army."


	2. The Seige

All characters are owned by Nintendo

It had been almost a year since Tatanga's failed attack and he was ready to try again. He had made another, larger clone army. It had taken a long time, but he had built an army of five hundred clones. He had them all in a large projection room. He walked in front of the army and shouted "listen up!" He projected a picture of Luigi and said "Target one, Luigi. His skills include: sniping, strategy and hand to hand combat. His preferred weapon is the M-14 rifle fitted with a scope and a silencer which allows him to kill quietly from a distance." The projector switched to a picture of Mario and Tatanga said "target two, Mario. His skills include: bravery, strength and determination. His preferred weapon is the M-60 light machine gun which allows him to deal massive damage quickly." The projector switched to a picture of Peach and Tatanga said "target three, Princess Peach. Her skills include: distractions, the ability to anger her adversaries and close combat. Her preferred weapon is the SPAS 12 combat shotgun which allows her to inflict major damage at close range." The projector switched to a picture of Daisy and Tatanga said "Finally the primary target, Princess Daisy. She is NOT to be harmed! She is to be captured alive! Her skills include: medium range combat, bravery and heavy weapons destruction. Her preferred weapon is the M2a1 flamethrower, .357 Magnum combination which allows her to deliver massive damage to multiple targets at close to mid range. We are going to attack Princess Peach's castle first. We will eliminate the Princess and Mario by storming their castle or by placing the castle under siege. When Luigi and Princess Daisy come to their aid, we will capture Luigi and use him as a hostage to force Princess Daisy to surrender herself. Once we have Princess Daisy, we will kill Luigi. Any questions?" His army was silent. "Outstanding!" Tatanga shouted "gather weapons and ammunition and prepare to attack!" Tatanga landed the spaceship in the remote desert plains on the outskirts of Sarasaland and ordered his troops to march on Peach's castle. As they marched through the desert, one of Daisy's scouts spotted them. He began running to her castle. A clone spotted him and shot him; the bullet hit the scout in the leg, causing him to fall. Luckily when he fell the clone thought he had killed him and moved on. When the army had passed, the scout stood up and began limping toward Daisy's castle. Daisy and Luigi alternated every six months between living in Luigi's mansion and Daisy's castle. Luckily for the scout they were at Daisy's castle that day. When he was one hundred yards away from the castle he began yelling "Princess! Princess there is trouble!" Luigi and Daisy stepped outside. When Luigi saw the scout limping he ran over and helped him to the castle and sat him down. The scout looked up at Daisy and said "Princess, Tatanga's army is back! They are marching toward the Mushroom Kingdom." Daisy looked at Luigi and said "I've gotta go change into my jeans. You call a doctor and then go get our guns." "Right" Luigi said. He ran inside and called the hospital and told them to send an ambulance, then he ran to the castle vault and grabbed his rifle and Daisy's flamethrower and pistol. He met her in the main living room. She was wearing a yellow tee shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. She strapped her flamethrower on her back and put her .357 in her belt and emptied a box of hollow point rounds into her pocket. Luigi filled his pocket with all the spare clips he had and loaded his M-14. Then they began running toward Peach's castle. "Follow me" Luigi said "I know a warp pipe that will take us to the castle." Daisy followed him to the warp pipe. They came out of a pipe right next to Peach's castle. Luigi and Daisy ran inside and shut the door and locked it. "Mario! Peach! Get in here!" Luigi yelled. Mario and Peach walked in. Mario looked at Luigi and said "Luigi why are you yelling? You could've just come in and found-" He stopped when he noticed that Luigi and Daisy had their guns with them. "Don't tell me that Tatanga has another army" Mario said. "Yeah he does" Daisy said "one of my scouts saw them headed this way. You guys need to get your guns and maybe a few other weapons." Peach headed upstairs to change when she saw Mario pull out his cell phone and begin to dial a number. "Who could you possibly be calling now?" Peach asked. "Yoshi" Mario said "five gunners are better than four." Yoshi showed up a few minutes later. Luigi unlocked the door and let him in then he shut and locked the door again. When Yoshi walked in, Mario handed him a M-249 SAW. Yoshi looked at it and said "why do I need this?" "There's big trouble coming and we need you as a gunner" Mario said "can you shoot?" Yoshi looked at the SAW and said "point it at the bad guys and pull the trigger, right?" "Yeah, that's about it" Mario said. Luigi walked over with five radio headsets and blueprints of the castle. "Everybody take a headset" Luigi said "That way we can talk to each other from anywhere in the castle." He put the blueprints down on a table and said "Ok, I'm gonna be on the top of the tower I'll have a great shooting position from there. Mario, I want you in the left second story window with that M-60, Yoshi you take the right window." Mario and Yoshi both nodded. Then Luigi turned to Peach and asked "did you keep that machine gun from the nest that Daisy burned last time?" "Yes" Peach said "and Mario went to the real world and bought three thousand bullets for it, I thought it was crazy because .30 caliber bullets are expensive, but now I guess it was a good idea." "How did you know what caliber that gun is?" Mario asked. "I read the side of the box of bullets" Peach said. "But I hid the boxes of ammunition" Mario said. "I know" Peach said "but I know all of your hiding places Mario." "You do?" Mario asked. "Yes" Peach said "it is my castle after all. I've lived in it a lot longer than you have. Speaking of your hiding places, I wanted to talk to you about-" "Anyway" Luigi interrupted "we're gonna try to keep them away from the castle so the shotgun and the flamethrower aren't going to be very helpful; so Peach, Daisy I want you two to man the .30 cal on the ground floor, keep the flamethrower and the shotgun close though, if they get too close you can let 'em have it." "No problem" Daisy said. "You can count on us" Peach said smiling. Just then toad walked up and said "I couldn't help but overhear what's going on. I wanna help." "As do I" Toadsworth said as he walked up. Peach looked down at Toad and said "this is going to be dangerous." "I know" he said "but I still want to help. I'm a fast runner, I can bring you guys ammo when you need it." "Ok" Peach said. "How may I assist?" Toadsworth asked. "You can be Luigi's spotter" Mario said. "What does a spotter do?" Toadsworth asked. "You would stay next to me with a pair of binoculars" Luigi said "and point out targets of opportunity like officers, heavy weapons and counter snipers." "I believe I can do that" Toadsworth said "I shall be your spotter Master Luigi." "Everybody know what to do?" Luigi asked. They all nodded. "Ok" Luigi said "take your positions and good luck." Then Peach said "Toad can you go grab two more headsets?" "Sure" Toad said. "Thank you" Peach said "you wear one and give the other one to Toadsworth. "No problem" Toad said. They were in position and laying in wait for Tatanga's army. Peach was telling Daisy about the new dresses she had just bought, Daisy was half listening and polishing her revolver. Mario, Toad and Yoshi were talking about pasta and fruit. Toadsworth was giving Luigi gun safety tips. Luigi was ignoring him and scanning the horizon through his scope. Luigi saw a figure in the distance through his scope and said "Toadsworth, eleven o'clock." "I beg your pardon, Master Luigi" Toadsworth said "but it's one forty-five." Luigi sighed and pointed toward the figure and said "look that way, what is that?" "Oh, yes" Toadsworth said. He raised the binoculars and said "It appears to be Tatanga." "That's all I wanted to know" Luigi said as he turned the safety off on his rifle. He aimed and began to squeeze the trigger. "Master Luigi, wait" Toadsworth said. "What?" Luigi asked. "Pardon my interruption" Toadsworth said "but by the angle of your rifle, I believe you are aiming slightly too high." "I am aiming high" Luigi said "he's really far away so I have to allow for bullet drop." "Very well" Toadsworth said "continue." Luigi took careful aim and began to squeeze the trigger. He fired and a second or two later the clone fell. Luigi pushed a button on his headset and said "they're here! Get ready!" Daisy quickly put her pistol away and got ready on the .30 cal, Peach stood beside it ready to feed the belts through. Mario and Yoshi both got ready. The clones began rushing the castle, everyone opened fire on them. Toadsworth kept pointing out counter snipers and officers to Luigi. Then he said "Master Luigi, there is a clone with a flamethrower at two o'clock. Luigi looked and saw the clone. He put the crosshairs on the flamethrower's fuel tank and fired. The tank exploded engulfing several clones around it in flames. Peach and Daisy kept up the fire with the .30 caliber. Peach pushed the button on her headset and said "we need some help down here! They're coming too fast!" "Ok" Luigi said "Yoshi get downstairs with your SAW and help the girls. Mario get that 60 up here with me." Yoshi and Mario went where Luigi told them to go. Mario laid down next to Luigi and began firing. Yoshi set up his SAW in the window on the other side of the main door from the princesses. Then Luigi came on the headset and said "Toad, I need more M-14 ammo on the tower." "On the way" Toad said. He brought Luigi a bag with fifteen clips in it. "Thanks" Luigi said as he reloaded. "No problem" Toad said "I also brought a couple of extra belts for Mario." "Thanks Toad" Mario said "can you please go check on the princesses now?" "You got it" Toad said. Then he ran down the stairs. "We can't keep this up forever Weegie" Mario said "sooner or later we're gonna run out of ammo." "I know" Luigi said "I've been trying to think of a way we can escape and find a new place to defend. Or…" "Or what?" Mario asked. Luigi looked at him and said "it's risky, but we could fake a surrender, get them to come inside and ambush them." "I like that better than running" Mario said. "I do too" Luigi said "but we've gotta see what the girls and Yoshi think before we make a decision." Mario got on the radio and said "Peach, Daisy, Yoshi can you hear me?" "Yeah, go ahead Mario" Daisy said. "We're gonna run out of ammo soon" Mario said "Luigi has two plans, plan A: we run and try to find a new spot to defend and try to gather ammo on the way. Plan B: we fake a surrender, draw them inside and ambush them. Me and Luigi both vote plan B; but we wanted to get your opinions too." "I vote B" Daisy said. "Me too" Peach said "how do we ambush them?" "I vote plan B too" Yoshi said. "Ok girls" Luigi said "tie a string or something around the trigger of the .30 cal to keep it going and meet us at the vault, you too Yoshi. Daisy held the trigger back and Peach tied it back, then they headed for the vault. When they all got there, Luigi said "ok, first we're gonna make barricades to take cover behind as while shoot. Then we'll let the belt in the .30 run out of ammo, then we're gonna put a white flag out the window and unlock the doors. When they come in, we all open fire. You should know it's dangerous and risky, it could backfire and they could overwhelm us. So let's vote one last time, I say B." "Plan B" Mario said. "Same here" Daisy said. "Plan B" Peach said. "Plan B" Yoshi said. "Ok" Luigi said "grab all the ammo you can carry from the vault and it wouldn't hurt for all of us to find a back up weapon like Daisy." They took all the ammo they could possibly carry and tried to find back up weapons. Luigi took two .45 automatic pistols, Mario took a .9mm automatic, Yoshi took a .38 revolver, Peach found a .32 and Daisy stuck with her trusty .357 Magnum. Mario and Luigi set up barricades with tables and chairs. Daisy set up in front of the door with the flamethrower facing out. Mario and Yoshi set up side by side to the right of the door. Peach set up next to Yoshi. When the .30 cal ran out of ammo, Luigi unlocked the door and put a white flag out the window. Then he jumped behind the barricade beside Mario. The door opened and Daisy immediately began spraying flames out the door. After two minutes, the flamethrower began to overheat forcing Daisy to stop. She ducked behind her barricade and waited for the flamethrower to cool off. The clones began running into the castle, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi all opened fire and the clones began falling. After a few minutes, a clone shot Yoshi in the arm. Peach set her shotgun down and tried to check Yoshi's arm. A clone snuck up and put a gun to the back of her head and yelled "put your weapons down or I'll kill her!" They immediately stopped firing and lowered their weapons. "Hands on your heads" The clone said. They put their guns on the ground and put their hands on their heads. The clone began to drag Peach out and said "we've got Princess Daisy, let's get out of here." "No, let her go" Daisy said "you've got the wrong Princess, I'm Pri-" "Shut up!" a clone interrupted. He pointed to a group of clones and said "you four stay here and take care of the rest of them." All the clones left except the four that were told to stay. One of the clones ordered them to stand up. None of them moved. The clone put his gun to Daisy's head and said "NOW!" "What do you think this will do?" Daisy asked "I mean you're gonna kill us anyway." Luigi slowly stood up, keeping his hands on his head. One of the clones looked at him and said "you can die like a man, put your arms down." Luigi put his hands by his side, as a small smile crept across his face. "Are you that happy to die?" The clone asked. "No" Luigi said "I'm happy to do this." He drew his pistols and quickly shot three of the clones. The last clone quickly took his gun off of Daisy's head and pointed it toward Luigi. Before he could fire, Daisy drew her pistol and shot the clone. Mario and Daisy ran to Yoshi and began to bandage his arm. When they finished, Mario stood up and said "alright, let's go find Peach." "Right" Daisy said "come on Luigi…Luigi?" Mario and Daisy turned and saw Luigi sitting against the wall, his rifle was on the floor next to him. "You ok, bro?" Mario asked. "No" Luigi said "and I'm not going with you." "What? Why not?" Mario asked. Luigi looked at him and said "The ambush was my idea, and I planed it out. It's my fault Yoshi got shot and because of me, Peach was kidnapped. I could've gotten someone killed." "It's not your fault" Mario said. "Yeah" Daisy said "you gave us a choice and we decided to ambush them, you even warned us about the risks and we all still agreed." "That's right" Yoshi said "I agreed to the ambush so if it's anybody's fault that I got shot, it's my own." Mario knelt next to Luigi and said "we need you Weegie, you're the best shot out of all of us and you know more about strategy than any of us. We can't get Peach back without you." "What if I make another mistake?" Luigi asked. "You've made mistakes before Luigi" Daisy said "but you always think it through and try again. The Luigi I know, the Luigi I fell in love with, would stand up and make a plan to get Peach back." "She's right bro" Mario said "Peach needs you and I need you, now make me proud." Luigi grabbed his rifle and slowly stood up. He smiled and said "ok, give me a minute to come up with a plan." "Take as long as you need" Mario said "me and Daisy will go get ammo from the dead clones." "Ok" Luigi said. He grabbed a map and started planning a strategy. Soon Mario and Daisy came back. "I think I've got it" Luigi said "judging from the sand on the clones' boots, they started out in Sarasaland. There's a chain of hills that runs through the Mushroom Kingdom, almost to the Sarasaland border." "We know" Mario said. "Ok" Luigi said "next to the hills it's flat ground, which makes a much easier walking path, so Tatanga's army most likely took the flat path. If we stick to the hills, we'll have a good vantage point and a big advantage in a fire fight. When we get to Sarasaland, we can follow the clones' footprints in the sand. When we find the space ship, I'll quietly deal with any guards or scouts. Then we'll go in and try to find Peach. When we find what room she's in, you two go in and I'll wait by the door. That way if he tries to use her as a human shield, you can distract him and I can try to find a shooting lane that won't put Peach in danger. Sound good?" "Sounds great" Mario said. "That's my Luigi" Daisy said "let's go."


	3. The Rescue

All characters are owned by Nintendo

Luigi started refilling the clips he had emptied while defending the castle. Mario and Daisy began helping him. They refilled eleven clips so he could have one in his rifle and ten extra. Mario looked in the vault for ammo belts. He found four, he loaded one into the M-60 and put the other three over his shoulder. Mario walked over to Yoshi and said "ok Yoshi, you're hurt so I want you to stay here. Man the .30 caliber incase any clones come back." "No problem" Yoshi said. Luigi cocked his rifle and said "ready?" "Ready" Daisy said. "Let's go" Mario said. They headed toward the hills that lead to Sarasaland. "I'll go first" Mario said "I think I saw a clone on the top of the first hill, and he's mine." Mario ran up the hill, he was immediately met by a clone pointing a pistol at him. The clone stepped closer to him and said "We knew the green guy would suggest taking the hills because it is the best strategic choice. I was just supposed to call Tatanga on the radio if you came this way; but since you came up alone, you made it easy for me to kill you myself." The clone cocked its pistol. Suddenly Mario heard a bullet whiz past his ear. It hit the clone just above its left eye, killing him instantly. Mario turned around and saw Luigi with his rifle pointed toward him. Luigi lowered his rifle and said "I didn't graze you, did I?" "Nope" Mario said "great shot." Luigi smiled and said "thanks bro, are there any more clones up there?" "Not that I can see" Mario said. Luigi and Daisy walked up the hill. Luigi scanned the hills through his scope and said "I don't see any more." They continued walking along the hills. "They must really think we're dead" Mario said "we've only seen that one scout." Just then machine gun fire broke out. Mario, Luigi and Daisy took cover behind the hill. "You just had to say something" Daisy said. "Sorry" Mario said. Luigi moved quietly to the side of the hill and peeked around toward the sound. He saw a machine gun nest but this time it was made of bricks. Luigi tried to shoot through the hole where the machine gun barrel was sticking out, but he couldn't get a clear shot. He made his way back to Mario and Daisy. "Machine gun nest made of bricks" he said "I can't get a clear shot at the gunner." "I can't burn through brick" Daisy said. "I know" Luigi said. He looked at Mario and said "Mario, that M-60 has enough power to punch through those bricks. I know what you're thinking, do NOT charge that nest. I'll distract him and get him to fire on the left side of the hill, then I want you to go to the right side and unload into that nest, I know it sounds like a waste of ammo but we can't take any chances against a heavy machine gun." "Got it" Mario said. Luigi moved to the left side of the hill and peeked out and yelled "I see it!" The gunner turned the gun toward Luigi and began firing. Luigi scrambled back behind the hill. Mario moved out from behind the hill slightly, pointed his M-60 at the nest and opened fire. Bullets began ripping through the bricks. While he was firing, Daisy ran and ducked behind a rock ten yards away from the nest. After a minute or so, Mario stopped firing. When he did, Daisy ran to the nest, stuck the nozzle of her flamethrower through the hole where the barrel was sticking out and fired a burst of flames into the nest. "Clear" Daisy called. Mario and Luigi came out from behind the hill and walked over to the nest. "Nice team work" Mario said smiling. Luigi looked inside and saw a mechanical arm controlling the gun. "Find cover!" he said "I think it was a trap." They ran back behind the hill. A few seconds later, machine gun fire erupted from a group of trees; hitting the nest and the hill they were behind. "Good call" Mario said "now what?" "Hang on" Luigi said "let me think." Suddenly they heard machine gun fire coming from the direction of Peach's castle. "I think they are flanking us!" Luigi said. Daisy peeked over the hill and said "they aren't flanking us, that's the cavalry coming." Mario and Luigi peeked over the hill and saw Yoshi walking toward them, spraying the tree line with his SAW. Mario came out from behind the hill and walked next to Yoshi spraying the tree line with his M-60. When they were close enough, Daisy ran over began burning the trees with her flamethrower. Mario saw a clone running away. "Looks like we saved you one Luigi" he said. Luigi raised his rifle and shot the clone in the back of the knee. "Nice shot" Yoshi said "but you didn't kill him." "I wasn't trying to" Luigi said "I just wanted to stop him from running so we could have a little talk with him." "Ok" Yoshi said. Then he turned to Mario and said "I know you told me to stay behind, but when I saw what was happening with the binoculars; I couldn't just stand by." "Well, thanks for the help" Mario said "do you want to come with us?" "No thanks" Yoshi said "my arm is really hurting right now, so I'm just going to go back inside." "Ok" Mario said "thanks again." Yoshi headed back to Peach's castle as Mario, Luigi and Daisy headed toward the fallen clone. "Daisy, will you hold my rifle?" Luigi asked. "Sure" Daisy said. Luigi handed it to her as they walked. When they got to the clone, it was trying to crawl away. Mario grabbed it and rolled it onto its back. "Hello" Luigi said "we wanted to have a little talk with you." The clone reached for its radio, but Mario grabbed it and took it away from the clone. "I won't tell you anything" he clone said. Luigi drew one of his .45s and pointed it at the clone's unharmed knee cap and said "are you sure?" "Where is Tatanga's space ship?" Daisy asked. The clone just looked at her. Luigi pulled the slide back on his pistol and let it slide forward then said "answer her." "It's in Sarasaland" the clone said. "What part of Sarasaland?" Daisy asked. "In the plains close to the western border." the clone said. "Thank you" Daisy said. Mario kicked the clone in the head, knocking it unconscious. Luigi put his pistol away and Daisy gave him back his rifle. Then they all headed for Sarasaland. "Why don't we take the warp pipe?" Mario asked "it's faster." "It's not worth the risk" Luigi said "Tatanga might have placed guards around it to kill us when we come out." When they reached the Sarasaland border, Luigi began scanning the desert with his scope. "Ok" Luigi said "we've got two machine gun nests along the road, one along the old walking path, groups of five or six clones here and there and I see a few snipers." He scanned a hill to their left and said "there's a machine gun nest to the left, about seventy-five yards or so away." "Should we destroy that one first?" Mario asked. "No" Luigi said "if we can kill the clones inside while keeping the nest intact, we could turn their own gun against them and hold the high ground." "Great idea" Daisy said "how do we do it?" "I'm still working on that part" Luigi said "it looks like that one can rotate three hundred and sixty degrees, which means we cant out flank it." "Can you shoot the gunners from here?" Mario asked. "I can try" Luigi said. He laid down, slowed his breathing, took careful aim and began to squeeze the trigger. He fired, killing one of the gunners. He aimed at the second and started to pull the trigger when he heard a voice say "don't even think about it." He looked and saw a clone pointing a pistol at his head. Daisy started to draw her revolver. The clone quickly pointed his pistol at her and fired. Daisy's face twisted into a painful expression as she grabbed her right side and blood started to appear on her shirt. "NO!" Luigi yelled. He smacked the clone in the knee with the barrel of his rifle, causing the clone to fall to one knee. Luigi quickly stood up and smacked the clone in the face with the stock of his rifle, knocking him down. Luigi pinned the clone down with his foot and began smashing the stock of his rifle into the clones face over and over. Mario was checking Daisy's side. Daisy looked over at Luigi, then she looked at Mario and said "Mario, get Luigi." Mario turned around, when he saw what Luigi was doing, he immediately grabbed him and began pulling him away from the clone. Luigi tried to shake him off, but Mario just tightened his grip and said "Luigi calm down! You got him! Calm down!" "No" Luigi said "he shot my Daisy and he's gonna pay!" Daisy walked over and put her hand on Luigi's shoulder and said "Luigi, calm down sweetie, I'll be ok. It's not necessary to do this." Luigi stopped struggling and looked at Daisy. Mario let go of him and asked "are you ok Weegie?" "I guess so" Luigi said. He looked at Daisy and asked "are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm ok" Daisy said "I'll be even better when you shoot that other gunner." "You take care of the gunner" Mario said "and I'll take care of Daisy's side." "Ok" Luigi said. He laid down, aimed and shot the other clone. After he shot the clone, he stood up and walked over to Daisy as Mario finished bandaging her. "Are you sure you're ok, Daze?" Luigi asked. "Yeah" Daisy said "the bullet just scraped my side. The cut is kinda deep, but I'm still good to go." She flashed Luigi a smile and said "now, let's get to that machine gun." "I'll go first" Mario said as he picked up his M-60. He cautiously walked toward the machine gun nest while keeping his gun pointed at it. When they got to the nest, Luigi opened the door while Mario pointed the M-60 inside. Both clones were dead, Luigi dragged them out. Mario manned the gun, Daisy stood beside it and got ready to feed the belts into it and Luigi laid beside it and waited. "On you're go" Luigi said. Mario started firing at groups of clones. As soon as Mario fired the first shot, Luigi began picking off the snipers. Once all the squads of clones were dead or had run away, Mario began firing on the other machine gun nests. He used the heavy machine gun to demolish the other three nests. Once he had done all the damage he could, Mario and Daisy came out of the nest. "Ok Daisy" Luigi said "go ahead and burn it so they can't use it against us." "Not a problem" Daisy said. They moved about ten yards away, then Daisy sprayed the nest with flames, making it unusable. They continued toward Tatanga's spaceship. "There it is" Mario said pointing to the very top of the ship, which was showing over a hill. Luigi cautiously climbed the hill. When he got to the top, he saw two clones guarding the ramp that led to the entrance. Luigi crouched down and put his elbow on his knee to steady the rifle. He fired at the clone on the left, killing it. The second clone pulled a radio off of its belt. Luigi quickly aimed and shot the radio out of the clone's hand. The clone started to run inside, Luigi shot it before it took two steps. He motioned for Mario and Daisy to climb the hill. Five clones began running toward them from the right side of the hill. Daisy turned her flamethrower toward them and began spraying them with flames. Once the clones were dead, Daisy turned toward Mario and Luigi, smiled and asked "anybody up for fried alien?" Luigi smiled and said "come on." They started sneaking toward the spaceship entrance. Luigi looked inside and saw about thirty clones around the room. He looked at Mario and Daisy and said "the welcome party is waiting." Mario smiled at Daisy and said "I'll take the left, you take the right." "Got it" Daisy said smiling. "Wait here, Luigi" Mario said. Mario and Daisy ran up the ramp. Mario sprayed the left side of the room with bullets while Daisy sprayed the right side with flames. "Clear!" Mario called. Luigi came up the ramp and looked around the room. "You guys really know how to make an entrance" Luigi said smiling "ok, let's clear this spaceship one room at a time. We don't know where Peach is so we can't just kick the doors open and spray the rooms, we'll have to find a way to look into the room before we attack." "We could try to look under the doors" Daisy said "Peach's pink tennis shoes look a lot different than the clones' boots." "Good idea" Mario said. They began checking the rooms the best they could. They had been searching for twenty minutes when Mario said "this is taking too long." "I've got an idea" Luigi said. He walked over to a door, pounded on it and in his best Tatanga voice yelled "Open up! Tatanga wants Princess Daisy in the main conference room, now!" "She is not in here" a clone said "she is in the prison wing, and why would he want her in the conference room?" Mario walked over to the door, kicked it open and began spraying the room with his M-60. One of the clones ducked behind a file cabinet when Mario kicked the door open. Mario walked over to him and put the barrel of the M-60 to the clone's head and said "tell me where the prison wing is, now!" "Go to the end of the hall and turn right" the clone said. "Thanks" Mario said. Then he hit the clone in the forehead, knocking it unconscious. Mario, Luigi and Daisy ran in the direction the clone had told them. When they got to the prison wing, they checked all of the cells but they couldn't find her. "Look" Daisy said "the pink scuffs on the floor. They must have dragged her out. If we follow the scuffs, they should lead us to Peach." "That's my girl" Luigi said. They started following the scuffs, which led them to a large room. Mario peeked into the room and saw Peach on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. She was surrounded by ten clones. Tatanga walked into the room and looked at her. "This is not Princess Daisy" he said "this is Princess Peach. Go find Princess Daisy, the real Princess Daisy." "What do we do with her?" one of the clones asked pointing at Peach. Tatanga looked at Peach and said "kill her." Then he turned and walked out of the room. The clone closest to her pulled out a knife. Mario ran in and yelled "Peach! Get down!" Peach threw herself down on her face. Mario opened fire, spraying the clones mercilessly. When Mario stopped firing, Daisy ran to Peach and untied her then she helped her up. "Are you ok?" Daisy asked. "Yeah" Peach said "thanks." "No problem" Daisy said "now, I think we have a score to settle." "I think so too" Peach said. Luigi walked over to Peach and handed her one of his .45s and a few extra magazines. "Thanks" she said smiling. "You're welcome" Luigi said. Mario walked over to Peach and kissed her then asked "did they hurt you?" "No, I'm ok" she said. "What's the plan, Luigi?" Mario asked. Luigi pointed to the door Tatanga left through and said "follow him, find him and teach him a lesson." One of the clones was only wounded. It pulled out a radio and said "Tatanga, we need hel-" He stopped when Peach ran over and put her .45 to its head and said "shut up." Mario and Luigi walked over to the clone. Mario took its radio away. Luigi picked the clone up by its collar and slammed it into a wall. Daisy walked over and put her .357 to the clone's forehead and said "you're going to get on that radio and you're going to tell Tatanga to come back in here." "If I refuse?" the clone asked. Daisy pulled the hammer back and said "I wouldn't recommend it." Mario walked over to the clone, held the radio close to its face and pushed the button. The clone looked around at the four of them and said "Tatanga, armed intruders on the ship, gather the remaining forces! Quickly!" Daisy pulled the trigger. Luigi let go and let the body fall. "That didn't go as planned" Peach said. A clone with an AK-47 ran into the room. Peach raised her pistol and shot it three times. She lowered the pistol, walked over and grabbed the AK and all the spare magazines that the clone had. She turned around and said "it's not a shotgun, but I guess it will have to do." She tried to hand Luigi his .45. "Keep it" he said "incase you need a back up." "That's ok" she said smiling "if I need back up, I've got you guys." Luigi took the .45 and put it back in his belt. "We need to get out of here" Luigi said "take the fight outside." "Why?" Mario asked "we've made it this far." "The clones know this ship way better than we do" Luigi said "it's too easy for them to outflank us in here." They began running toward the exit. Several clones came out of side rooms and tried to block their path. "Mario, Peach clear the way!" Luigi yelled. Mario and Peach began spraying the clones in front of them with automatic fire. When they got outside, Luigi said "Ok, Mario on top of that hill. Peach behind that rock. Daisy, in that ditch, I'll be on that hill. Go!" They all ran to the positions Luigi that told them to go to. Peach and Daisy positioned themselves so the only thing exposed were their gun barrels and heads. Mario and Luigi laid down on top of the hills to make themselves smaller targets. The clones began running out of the ship. Mario opened fire moving the barrel back and forth. Luigi kept killing the clones with heavy weapons. After a few minutes, Daisy popped up and began spraying flames up and down the ramp. Peach stood up and began firing into the entrance of the ship. When the clones stopped coming, Mario and Luigi began gathering ammo from the dead clones. Daisy took her flamethrower off and took a new one from a dead clone. Peach searched through the bodies until she found a shotgun, it was Mossberg pump action. Not the shotgun she was used to, but she was still happy to have a shotgun again. She filled her pockets with shells. Luigi put a fresh clip in his rifle and cocked it "ready for the final attack?" He asked. "Ready" Mario said as he finished putting a new belt in his M-60. Peach pumped her shotgun and said "ready." "Ready" Daisy said.


	4. The Final Battle

All characters are owned by Nintendo

They cautiously walked into the ship and saw a single clone walking away from them. Luigi raised his rifle and took aim. "Wait" Mario said as he pushed the barrel of Luigi's rifle down. "Let's follow him" Mario said. "Ok" Luigi said "good idea." They quietly followed the clone. It led them to a large metal door. The clone knocked on the door. A small window slid open in the middle of the door and another clone looked out and said "password?" The clone said a word in an alien language. The door opened and the clone walked in; as soon as the clone cleared the doorway, the door slammed shut. "I'll bet my bottom dollar that Tatanga is somewhere behind that door" Luigi said. "How do we get through?" Mario asked. "We could give the password a try" Peach said. "I've got a better idea" Daisy said. She walked over and knocked on the door. As soon as the clone slid the window open, Daisy stuck the nozzle of her flamethrower through it and fired a burst of flames. Then she reached through the window and felt for the release catch. She found the button and pushed it. The locking mechanism released and the door opened slightly. "Ta-da" she said smiling. Luigi smiled, pushed the door open and looked down the hallway. As soon as he did, a clone at the end of the hallway fired at him. The bullet hit him on the edge his left shoulder. Luigi stepped back behind the wall and grabbed his shoulder. Mario stepped around the corner mowed the clone down. Then he quickly went to Luigi and asked "how bad is it?" "Not too bad" Luigi said "it's just in the meat near the edge of my shoulder." "We need to get you out of here" Mario said. " No" Luigi said. He set his rifle down, handed Mario his pocket knife and said "just get it out, I've come this far and I'm not turning back now." "Are you sure?" Mario asked. "Yeah" Luigi said. Daisy held Luigi's hand as Mario started trying to pry the bullet out, Luigi gritted his teeth and groaned in pain. Mario finally popped the bullet out and quickly bandaged Luigi's arm. "Thanks" Luigi said. "No problem" Mario said "are you sure you want to keep going?" "Yeah" Luigi said "can I have the bullet?" Mario handed him the bullet and said "sure, but why?" Luigi put it in the chest pocket of his overalls and said "souvenir." He picked his rifle up and said "let's go." "Wait" Daisy said. She grabbed a radio off of a dead clone, pushed the button and said "Tatanga, you miserable coward, why don't you fight your own fights?!" "You have made it passed the security door" Tatanga said "follow the main hallway. I will be waiting in the room at the end. If you make it here, I will give you your fair fight." "Fine" Daisy said. She put the radio on her belt, turned to Luigi and asked "got any ideas?" "Yeah" Luigi said "move cautiously, clear every room and shoot anything that moves. This ends now!" "I'll go first" Daisy said. She walked down the hall to the first door. She stepped back and kicked the door open. Eleven clones jumped up and tried to grab their weapons. Daisy stepped back and sprayed the entire room with flames. Luigi walked to the next door. He put his rifle sling over his shoulder and drew his .45s. He shoulder rammed the door open and saw ten clones. He raised his pistols and began shooting the them. When they were all dead, he reloaded the pistols, put them away and took his rifle off of his shoulder. Mario went to the next door, kicked it open and mowed down all ten clones in the room. Peach walked to the last room and kicked the door, but it didn't open. She stepped back and kicked harder, but it still didn't open. She took a few steps back and shot the door's locking mechanism twice with her shotgun. Peach stepped forward and kicked the door as hard as she could, the door swung open. She pointed her shotgun inside, but there were no clones. "check this out" she said as she motioned for the others to come look inside. "What is it?" Peach asked. "It looks like the cloning machine." Luigi said. "Too bad we don't have a way to destroy it" Mario said. "Who says we don't?' Luigi said smiling "Mario spray the controls with your M-60, Daisy melt the wiring, Peach blast the ceiling supports." They all did what Luigi told them to do. When Peach blasted through the last support, the machine crashed to the ground. "That ought to do it" Mario said. He looked at Luigi and asked "ready to go get Tatanga?" "I was born ready" Luigi said. They walked to the door at the end of the hallway. Luigi kicked it open and he and Mario both pointed their guns inside. Tatanga was standing in the middle of the room wearing his cape. He put his hands up and asked "do you consider this a fair fight?" "No" Luigi said "we just wanted to make sure you were alone." "By the way" Mario said "hundreds of clones against four people isn't a fair fight either." "I never said it was" Tatanga said "now, who is going to fight me?" "Right here" Daisy said as she pushed her way between Mario and Luigi. She took her flamethrower off and set it down next to Luigi. Peach stepped into the room and shut the door. She, Mario and Luigi stood by the door. "We'll just stand here" Luigi said "to make sure we don't have any uninvited guests." Daisy walked over to Tatanga. "I will not let you get away this time" Tatanga said. "You wont let me get away?" Daisy asked "you attacked my family, you shot my husband, you kidnapped my sister-in-law and you tried to kidnap me. I'm the one who wont let you get away!" "I just wanted your hand in marriage" Tatanga said. Daisy held her left hand up and said "do you see this ring? It's called a wedding ring. I'm already married. I'm married to Luigi. I love him, that's why I married him. I hate you, which is why I'm about to beat you into a bloody mess." She put her fists up. Tatanga did too. He stepped forward and swung at her. Daisy ducked, dodging the punch. She stepped forward and punched Tatanga in the stomach as hard as she could. Tatanga bent over, holding his stomach, Daisy punched him in the face with an uppercut, standing him up straight. Tatanga punched her in the face, she shook it off and kicked him in the stomach. Tatanga stumbled back, Daisy stepped forward and punched him in the face, knocking him down. Tatanga kicked her legs out from under her. He sat up, reached for the back of his belt and pulled out a .32 pistol. Daisy sat up and drew her .357. They pointed their pistols at each other's heads. Tatanga pulled the hammer back, Daisy did too. Suddenly Daisy heard the sound of Luigi's rifle and saw the pistol fly out of Tatanga's hand. "This is a fair fight" Luigi said "not a shoot out." Daisy looked at Mario and said "catch." She tossed him her .357. Mario caught it and put it in his belt. Daisy and Tatanga stood up. Tatanga stepped forward and punched her in the mouth. Daisy wiped the blood off of her lip and said "nice punch." Suddenly a Tatanga clone ran out of the shadows, grabbed Daisy and threw her against the wall. Peach quickly raised her shotgun and shot the clone. Daisy stood up and ran toward Tatanga. He swung at her; Daisy dropped down, avoiding the punch and sliding between Tatanga's legs. She stood up, grabbed his cape and quickly wrapped it around his neck. She pulled him backwards, causing him to lean back. Daisy kneed him in the kidney three times. Then she yanked his cape back and let go. Causing Tatanga to fall flat on his back. Daisy put her foot on Tatanga's throat and pushed down. "Do you yield?" She asked. Tatanga reached for his radio. Peach ran over and put the barrel of her shotgun to Tatanga's head and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tatanga took his hand away from his radio. Peach took the radio and walked back to Mario and Luigi. "Do you yield?" Daisy asked again. "I would rather die" Tatanga said. Mario walked over and gave Daisy her revolver. "Thanks" she said. She pulled the hammer back and pointed the pistol at Tatanga's face. "I Yield!" Tatanga said quickly. Daisy leaned down and pistol-whipped Tatanga on the forehead, knocking him unconscious. A clone stepped out from behind a cabinet. Daisy pointed her revolver at it. "Please don't shoot" it said "I will call off the attack." Daisy looked at Luigi, he nodded. "Ok, go ahead" Daisy said. The clone pushed the button on its radio and said "attention! Tatanga has been defeated. The attack is over, all surviving clones return to the ship. Bring the bodies of the fallen with you. All surviving clones on the ship, go and help gather the bodies. Princess Daisy and her companions are not to be harmed anymore. They have won the day." Luigi looked at the clone and said "when all the clones and bodies are onboard. Fly this thing back to wherever it came from and don't ever let me catch you in Sarasaland or the Mushroom Kingdom again. Understand?" "Yes sir, I understand" the clone said. Luigi brought Daisy her flamethrower. She strapped it on and they headed toward the exit. As they were leaving the ship, Daisy looked at Mario and asked "so where do we go now?" "To Peach's castle" Mario said "so Peach's personal physician can take a look at you and Luigi and make sure those wounds don't get infected." "And I'll have the servants make a huge celebration feast" Peach said. "Sounds good" Luigi said smiling.


End file.
